


lay back, nerd

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Car Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nerd Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Punk Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Lance is too proud of his boyfriend to take him out on any old date.





	lay back, nerd

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for 2k followers! i'm sorry this is late!

"Lance, give 'em back," Keith snorted, swatting at his glasses perched upon the bridge of Lance's nose. "Otherwise I won't be able to see like the last time you decided to steal them for fashion."

Despite this, Keith was still fond of his boyfriend snatching his glasses and wearing them with a little grin plastering his lips. It was so opposite his appearance it was almost dorky, and Keith couldn't lie to himself, he adored seeing that little smiley piercing protruding from underneath Lance's top lip whenever he smiled.

"But they suit me, right?" Lance laughed.

They stood against the row of lockers lining the wall as the crowd passed them, avoiding them like the plague. Keith knew it was because of Lance's rough appearance and his reputation to stand up to bullies and the sorts more often than not, but deep inside, he was a sweetheart, and wouldn't leave Keith side for anything. God forbid anyone else knowing it.

"They might do." Keith murmured, taking his glasses back and shoving them onto his nose, before slamming his locker shut and looking up at Lance. "Where did you say we were going?"

Throughout the entirety of the day, Keith had been wondering what the hell Lance had in mind if it wasn't getting drunk on the roof of his house or running down to the beach to skinny-dip; he was anticipating his answer all day, especially since every response to  _'what is it?'_  and  _'where are we going?'_  was a simple  _'you'll find out later, darlin'.'_

The anticipation was what kept Keith excited, and he needed it, after becoming overwhelmingly sick with stress and having to skip classes to study. He cared a lot about his grades, even if Lance tried to convince him to sleep in and stay with him instead, and ever since his stress levels went down, Keith had been doing just that.

Arm-in-arm, the boys walked down the hall, and Keith couldn't help but feel protected by Lance's presence. Sure, he could take care of and protect himself, but having Lance step in made him feel so loved; Lance truly cared, despite his rough reputation, and Keith didn't want anything else. He just found humour in the fact that everyone stepped out of the way, shuffling towards the side of the hall to let them both through.

After all, it was Lance who snapped and beat Keith's bullies to the ground, not long before they both returned to Keith's dorm and laughed about it.

Eventually, they made it to the parking lot, and Keith dumped his bag in the back of Lance's car. It was shiny, dark-silver model, and Lance loved it to pieces. Keith just adored how the bubblegum freshener still hung from the rearview mirror. That was only a little joke present for his birthday, but he was glad Lance liked it. He made a mental note to buy another one. It was clearly running out.

Keith loved sitting in the passenger seat of Lance's car and feeling the engine hum. He pressed the seat-warmer button and relaxed in his chair while Lance drove, glancing at the red industrial piercing running through his cartilage. Keith chose that colour, and Lance never seemed to replace it with anything else. He was also fond of the little smudge of black eyeliner Lance would apply every morning, accentuating his bright, blue eyes, like the tip of an iceberg; those eyes could only show so much and everything else was held inside, only portrayed to Keith.

"How was your day, hotshot?" Lance turned to Keith after stopping at a set of traffic lights. "Apart from acing that exam and doing my homework for me?"

Keith smirked. "I only finished a single question, Lance, you did the rest."

"It was a big help anyway, sweets," Lance winked. "I wanna know the rest of your day."

With a little smile, Keith took his outstretched hand and felt his heart swell when it got squeezed.

"Well," he began, "I had a lab today and almost caught my sweater sleeve on fire. Coran wasn't pleased but you know him, he doesn't exactly get mad either."

Lance frowned. "You gotta be careful, just because we go and set fire to things in our little camping trips doesn't mean you recreate it in class."

Keith smirked, mocking a pout. "But I love fire."

"I know, you little pyromaniac," Lance laughed. "We won't be setting fire to anything tonight, to your disappointment."

"Boo."

They kept driving until they reached an off-road path, winding through the dark forest. Keith recognised this route. He'd walk around it during the day looking at squirrels and other wildlife, and occasionally come to a field from a clearing, which was where Lance was heading, by the looks of it.

"Here, huh?" Keith cocked a brow as Lance parked the car. "Why are we—?"

Without a word, Lance got out of the car and opened the boot. Keith followed suit, concerned about his silence, but all his anxiousness dissipated immediately when Lance came out carrying a blanket and a pizza box, along with another bag of goodies Keith couldn't wait to tear into.

Times like this were rare, and Lance was always finding different ways to surprise Keith. With a smile as wide as that on his face, Lance was prepared to treat Keith like a prince, all because he scored well on an exam he didn't seem to care much about.

"Sappy," Keith murmured, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a smile.

The blanket was laid out on a dry patch of grass, and luckily, the weather was good enough and warm enough for them both to relax. Lance quickly ran to the car, took out an electric lantern, and slammed the back shut.

"What pizza is it?" Keith asked, lifting the lid.

"Your favourite," Lance replied, sitting down and turning the lantern on, letting warm light surround them. "There are drinks in the bag."

"Alcoholic?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Curiously, Keith tugged the bag over and peered inside. There were multiple soft drinks cans in there, along with some alcoholic ones. But what he wasn't expecting to see was the little fluffy teddy bear at the bottom wearing a red bow-tie. Keith laughed softly and took it out.

"What's this?" he grinned. "Is he the keeper of our drinks?"

"Totally," Lance chuckled. "Nah, I got him for you. It's a little well-done gift."

With nobody else around, Keith let himself relax, and smiled at the little bear. "Thanks, I'll keep him in the bag so I don't cover him in pizza grease."

"Good plan."

Once they'd eaten, Lance laid his head into the comfort of Keith's lap. His fingers combed through his mahogany locks, taking time to wipe the sauce from the corner of Lance's lips, watching him smile afterwards. The alcohol was opened, and from then on, Keith felt warm and content.

"I bet you could name every constellation up there, nerd," Lance chuckled, pulling Keith into a lazy cuddle. "They're reflecting off your glasses."

Keith snorted and found the area where Lance applied his cologne, before he took a deep breath and relaxed in the warmth of his body. They could barely be affectionate when other people were around, they both had reputations to hold up, but that only made moments like this even more special. He felt Lance's arms wrap around him and pull him that little bit closer, until their legs were tangled and Keith was nestled in Lance's embrace, not even caring if his glasses steamed up in the process.

"You smell so fucking good," he murmured, lifting his head to playfully bite at Lance's jaw, luring a devious giggle out of him. "You smell a little like leather."

"Oh yeah?" Lance grinned, letting Keith catch a tiny glimpse of the piercing on his tongue before he started talking again. "You smell like alcohol and pizza."

"I was trying to be nice," Keith smirked. "You smell like alcohol and the burrito you skipped class to order."

"Shut up," Lance laughed. "It was a good burrito! And I didn't skip class, it was nearly lunchtime."

"Nearly."

Lance rolled on top of Keith and pecked his nose. "You got me."

His body was overwhelmingly warm, and Keith already felt a little giggly from the alcohol. It was something they both deserved, and since the weather was nice to them, Keith wanted to stay out a little longer, tracing his fingers over Lance's tattoos and wearing his big jacket.

It hung off Keith's body nicely, and felt like he was wearing one big, close hug. He looked around their environment, scanning it, ensuring their privacy was kept to just them and the comfort of their lantern, before he leaned in and gave Lance's lips a gentle kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" Lance hummed, giving Keith a grin, his eyes lidded. "You're not one to kiss first."

"Neither are you," Keith murmured. "Aren't you going to kiss me back?"

"Depends how bad you want it, tiger."

That little smirk of his got Keith squirming every time. Lance could be as cocky as he liked and Keith was always at his mercy, fawning at his devious little chuckles and the winks he gave when he  _knew_  he turned Keith on.

One of Lance's favourite tricks was trying to get Keith to say the filthiest of things. Begging was also one of them.

"What do you want?" Lance hummed, sitting up and tracing a finger along the edge of Keith's jaw, tilting his chin up and giving his bottom lip a gentle caress. "You gotta tell me, otherwise I don't know what to give you."

Little things like that drove Keith  _wild_. He couldn't even help the heat growing in the tips of his ears as Lance's dark eyes gazed at him with pure, untamed lust. They roamed all over him, his eyes, his broad shoulders, his neck. Keith couldn't bring himself to say a single word.

"Y'know," he licked his lips. "Your neck is so bare. Remember the last time I gave you a single hickey and you hid it because you were so embarrassed?"

"My parents would've killed me," Keith murmured. "You crawled in through my window in the middle of the night just to fuck."

"I missed you," Lance chuckled lowly. "You loved being marked, though."

Keith smirked. He couldn't admit that, that would only make Lance tease him further. But maybe he enjoyed that.

"Can I?" Lance hummed. "Your neck is pretty bare, I wanna sink my teeth into it."

The dark abyss in his eyes made Keith shiver. This could end in a majority of ways, and the thrill of being out in the open was doing more than just relaxing him. They could do anything out here, in the light of the moon and the warm lantern between them, with only themselves for company.

"Do it." Keith murmured, his tone daring. The naughty glint in Lance's eye was just enough to expose every motive he was hiding.

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and clamped his jaw down on Keith's shoulder, his canines sinking into his skin and coaxing a gentle whine out of him. His hands were next, snaking up Keith's shirt and feeling his warm body beneath, shivering at every single contact.

The pain was bittersweet and sent delightful shocks of pleasure straight to his head, filling it with a lustrous mist. He craned his neck for ease of access and from then on Lance was nibbling at his jugular, suckling on his pale neck and decorating it with scarlet bruises, all while Keith shuddered at the attention.

His tongue was next, wet and hot, licking thick stripes up Keith's bitten neck. Heat seared through his abdomen and afterwards he felt a  _need_ ; Lance was claiming him hungrily and soon they were  _kissing,_ Keith was pushed to the floor with a gasp and greedily licked his tongue past his boyfriend's lips. His back arched as their lips collided again, properly this time, the heat of their bodies melding together and shielding them from the cool, night air.

"Car." Lance breathed, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat. "Now."

Keith was dashing towards the passenger seat almost immediately, letting giggles escape his lips as Lance made his way to the back instead, having to change his direction and collapse in the back seat.

"You don't even have lube," Keith snickered, letting Lance dig his teeth in anywhere, coaxing shrill squeals out of him. "C'mon, get naked already..."

Lance cackled and reached for his dash compartment, pulling out a small bottle and throwing it at Keith. "Don't underestimate me, sugar."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you."

"I've always wanted to break this car in," Lance hummed, tugging away Keith's jeans and leaning forward to riddle his fingertips against his stomach, luring quiet laughter out of him. "What're you laughin' at?"

"You're tickling me!" Keith whined, a playful smile plastered over his face as Lance placed a warm palm on his briefs. "Bastard. I can't believe you wouldn't let me eat my burrito in the car and yet you'll let me sit my bare ass on your leather seats."

"Easier to clean." Lance snickered. "That burrito was going to go everywhere."

"And who's saying I won't?"

Keith's speech was cut off when Lance pressed his lips against his stomach and blew a raspberry against his skin. The car was filled with Keith's laughter and Lance's little snickers, both of them still feeling needy as their hands reached and roamed around one another.

"I love your laugh," Lance hummed, taking his time to explore Keith's body. His hands travelled further down, dipping below the waistband of his briefs and tugging them teasingly slowly. 

Keith could wait. If Lance was being his playful self, he wasn't going to interfere, but he still wanted his clothes off. He reached a pale hand towards Lance's zipper before it was brushed away; he was getting what he wanted, at least.

"You're so impatient, sweets," Lance chuckled darkly, throwing his jeans and shirt onto the drivers' seat. Keith bit his lip at the sight and relaxed as he placed his glasses atop his head. "Are your eyes lidded because you're horny or because you're short sighted?"

Keith couldn't help but chortle at that. It was a mixture of both, but it definitely wasn't the latter as Lance's soft, gentle hands palmed and stroked his leaking cock.

It was difficult to lie down in the back seat of a car, but Keith found his own way, and managed to arch his back and grab onto the seat as he relished the slight pleasure, letting quiet moans fall from his lips. This was his reward, he guessed, and he knew he wouldn't ask for anything else.

Next, he watched as Lance's tongue rolled over his pink head, the small bead embedded into it brushing over his slit and making him whine. That was a quirk barely anyone else had, and now Keith was victim to it; he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Fuck," he breathed, threading his fingers through Lance's locks, letting his thighs tense as his cheeks hollowed and his lips sank even deeper. He was tempted to buck his hips, to fuck those pretty lips like he was supposed to, but he laid back and let Lance do whatever he wanted.

His dark eyes flitted up, illuminated by the light of the lantern they'd left outside. Lance loved observing Keith's reactions, whether they were full of ecstasy or not, but he knew they had a special place in his heart. Just watching his eyes slide shut in bliss left a happy feeling growing in his chest.

Keith heard a cap open, still feeling Lance's warm lips surround the base of his shaft. The next thing he felt was something slipping inside and curling deliciously at the knuckle, making him gasp and moan.

"Lance," he whispered, sitting up to gaze down at him, his entire body trembling as Lance crooked his finger against his prostate with terrifying accuracy. "Fuck— _why_ is that a talent you have?"

"It's not talent, it's magic," Lance winked, kitten-licking the head of Keith's dick. "Lay back, nerd, I wanna make you feel good."

"Meanie," Keith murmured, but Lance could still sense the adoration behind his voice, making him smile. "Oh,  _holy shit—"_

Keith did as he was told. The scent of Lance's cologne and musk, as well as the leather of the chairs, seeped through his nostrils and made him dizzy. Part of it was erotic, and another just made him fall even deeper in love with Lance than before, if that was even possible.

Lance generously bit at Keith's thighs, sinking his teeth into the firm muscle there. He slipped in another finger, grinning at the sound of Keith gasping, before he pressed wet kisses against his skin and gave it dark bruises, each one as deep as the last.

"Come on," Keith murmured, biting his lip to stifle the quiet whines that escaped him. He wanted to be  _closer_ , to feel Lance everywhere. He craved the intimacy of skin-on-skin contact and he didn't want to wait for it any more. "L-Lance,  _please."_

Just another few minutes of prep was all he needed, and Keith knew that Lance received his own special kind of pleasure just  _watching_ his face contort in bliss. He served to please, and soon he was sliding in, trying not to let the confined area of the back seat restrict him. It was awkward for a little while, but it was enough to make Keith laugh, which was good enough.

Finally, Keith looped his arms around Lance's neck and pulled him in close. His hips rolled slowly, which Keith got impatient at—he wanted  _more_ and Lance knew that. He just wanted to drag out the gentleness a little longer.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Lance cursed, groaning in the comfort of Keith's neck. "You're gorgeous, sweetheart."

Keith preened at the praise and wrapped his legs around Lance's waist. "I'll be more gorgeous if you go faster."

"Bribery." Lance snickered, but he got what he wanted, and tried not to hit his head against the door as his body shifted with each rough pound. "We could've fucked on the blanket instead."

"B-But it's cold outside," Keith muttered. He moaned breathlessly when Lance bucked harder, his piercing scraping past his jugular as he lapped at him once more.  _"L-Lance—"_

This is what Keith had been waiting for; all that stress had certainly paid off now that it was getting fucked out of him, in the back seat of a car, out of all the locations they could've picked.

He couldn't complain with the pace Lance was providing him, however—each thrust drilled straight into his prostate, coaxing whines and lewd moans out of him, before Lance finally pulled away and stilled, making Keith frown.

"Why'd you stop—?"

"Cramp in my foot," Lance murmured, sitting up and beckoning Keith over. "Get your ass over here and ride me."

Keith rolled his eyes and sank onto his dick regardless of their change of pace. Somehow, throughout all of this, it still managed to make Keith laugh. It wasn't the best idea, but they were desperate, and he was right—he didn't want to be naked outside.

Lance didn't hesitate to help when he gripped Keith's hips and bucked his hips upwards, fucking into him roughly.  _This_ was it, this was all Keith wanted, to be completely at Lance's mercy, his hair sticking to his sweating forehead as the car felt hot with their warm bodies moving so much. He ran his fingers through his hair as his hips rolled, soft moans leaving his lips and travelling straight to Lance's ears.

This was a sight Lance adored to see. He relaxed and dug his fingers into the skin of Keith's ass, feeling his tight walls hug his cock, almost threatening release already. He couldn't help it, his boyfriend was gorgeous, especially with his glasses askew and his hair a mess, looking thoroughly and utterly wrecked, just like he should be.

"I love it when you look like that," Lance growled, lapping at a mark a little too faded for his liking. "You look so innocent around other people and now you're riding me like you're made for it. So, so pretty."

Keith laughed between moans and watched Lance's eyelids flutter shut. He loved it when he had that effect on someone so cocky, all bark and no bite; only  _he_ could make Lance feel like this, and he felt empowered that he could do so.

Hence, he slammed his hips down harder, gasping at how he was filled just right. He circled his hips teasingly, indulging in the broken moans that Lance let out. Keith gripped his shoulders and used it to his advantage to drive Lance's dick deeper, gasping whenever the tip dragged against his prostate.

"Fuck," Keith panted, throwing his head back as he finally set a rhythm Lance could buck into. "H-Harder—!"

"Let go." Lance breathed.

"What—?"

"Trust me."

Keith bent backwards and propped himself up on the chairs behind him instead. Lance gripped his hips and pounded harder,  _faster_ , anything to make Keith moan like that again. He gripped his cock and stroked him generously, eagerly watching his mouth drop open to let out a long, low groan.

"O-Oh,  _Lance,"_ he panted, "'m'so close, holy shit..."

Lance glanced up and chuckled lowly, feeling the searing heat in his abdomen, too. "Mmh, you wanna come, sweets?"

Keith nodded, his glasses dropping onto the end of his nose as he gazed at Lance over his lenses, his eyes dark with lust, stray strands of hair hanging over his face when he failed to compose himself. That was enough for Lance to whimper, and suddenly, he didn't want to tease any more.

He slammed into Keith the best he could at such a difficult angle, and finally Keith was feeling release, coating his stomach as well as Lance's knuckles with white, letting out breathless whines. His thighs began to tremble, so he pushed himself off the back of the chairs and slumped his head onto Lance's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Finally, Lance clutched him close, shuddering at his tired whimpers while he filled him, his body tensing before he came down from cloud nine, and nuzzling into the warmth of Keith's hickey-ridden neck.

"We have to get the blanket," Keith panted. "Gotta bring it inside..."

"Mmh, really?" Lance whined. "Wanna stay..."

Keith laughed tiredly. "Is it not punk rock to bring in a blanket?"

"Far from it."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
